turtleseedfandomcom-20200213-history
Moe Kano
'Trigger Warning: The below article may not be suitable for readers affected by scopophobia, sexual themes, cult references, or behavior that disregards the triggers of others. Readers' discretion is advised.' Moe Kano, a little lesser known as the #KanoInvasion, is one of Turtleseed's most popular and most controversial memes. It was created on the night of August 15th, 2014, through the joint efforts of users @shuuya and @bagel, when a number of seedizens joined the invasion by changing their icons to a picture of Kano Shuuya with his eyes replaced by Sailor Moon's. Origin The character Kano Shuuya is well-known for having small "cat-like" eyes. Turtleseed user @shuuya, who can often be found contemplating such aspects of his character, posted the eccentric seed "IMAGINE KANO WITH REGULAR ANIME EYES" on the night of August 15th, 2014 (which, ironically, also happens to be Kagepro Day/Heat Haze Day) and decided to create some concept art to aid the mental image. In response to this overwhelming revelation and the even more overwhelming sketches created by @shuuya, Turtleseed user @bagel solidified her place in TS history by digitally editing Sailor Moon's eyes over Kano's own. @shuuya, now overwhelmed in return in witnessing their glorious creation coming to life, immediately changed their icon on Turtleseed in order to show appreciation and gratitude for @bagel's help. Turtleseed user @toast unintentionally ignited the flames of revolution when they berated @shuuya for their creepy new icon and begged for them to change it back. @bagel was ready at arms to stand by @shuuya's valiant decision and changed her own icon to the edit as well in order to show her support, only angering @toast further, and the revolution began when @akemi (@homucifer at the time) too changed their icon to the edit to stand beside @bagel and @shuuya in defense against the opposition. soon Kano vs. Komaeda Of course, not everyone was satisfied with the sudden uproar of this cult movement. Many, though still a minority of, seedizens agreed with @toast in that the image was far too unsettling to be acceptable within such an open and active community. They raised hell in the village through attempted rebellion, changing their icons to various images of MMD Komaeda . While the Moe (or "anime-eyed", as they were known at the time) Kano revolutionaries far outnumbered the Komaeda patriots, they nevertheless fought an intense battle for freedom against the Moe. As a result, many seedizens began to ship Kano x Komaeda, soon to be coined Kanomaeda. Many users, perhaps even the same amount of users as there were siding with Komaeda, either remained neutral throughout or attempted to conduct their own freelanced revolutions on the side. Then there's users like @sayaka who was drunk that night and had no idea what the fuck was going on. The war was reportedly ended by @akemi, who was the first notable revolutionary to change their icon back that night, though that's a self-testimony and who can even trust Alannah @akemi anyway. LegacyCategory:Meme The original Kano invasion inspired many pieces of fanart and a handful of knockoffs, including "eat my ass" Kano (courtesy of TS user @chigusa), Bara Kano, and Moe Kido (courtesy of TS user @tsubomi). Creator @shuuya themself keeps a folder dedicated to the cause on their desktop, which archives all known fanart and graphics of Moe Kano to date. They also pride themself in being the first irl Moe Kano, sitting in full Kano cosplay throughout the invasion and editing Sailor Moon's eyes over their own eyes as well. A second invasion was initiated by original freedom fighters @bagel and @akemi on the site a few days later. Whilst its glory days are over, the meme continues to influence and impact the community as a whole. Category:War